Exposed
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Contains spoilers for the latest manga chapters! Obito visits Kakashi as he has done so many times already. He dares to touch him this time, but what happens when Kakashi actually wakes up? Yaoi, ObiKaka, happens when Obito is still known as Tobi, the goofy "5 year old"


Written for my special girl, Erica. I hope she will love it.

This one will contain spoilers for the latest manga chapters, so if you aren't reading that, you probably shouldn't be reading this story. It's a bit dark, because I see Obito's and Kakashi's relationship as dark. I hope you will enjoy this!

...

He appeared in the room as he had done so many nights before. It would be late at night, the only light coming from the lamppost right outside the bedroom window. Something he had never understood, but also never cared about. His red eye glanced to the side, watching a chest rise and fall with every breath. Still vast asleep, as always. He dared to get closer now than he did before, usually only watching from a distance. But last time he had been standing right beside the bed, looking down at the man he hated.

The man had his sheets pulled up all the way to his chin, his face still hidden completely. Why the man kept his face hidden was a mystery. He didn't know him without the mask on. But the man didn't sleep with his mask. It was always pulling him towards the man's face, curiosity suddenly taking over. He had never dared to pull the sheets away and see his face for the very first time. Did he even want to know? Rin had probably wanted to know. Seeing if the one she loved was really as handsome as she thought. Why she had fallen for the man was also a mystery.

He walked over to the bed again, not even hesitating this time. His red eye looked down at the man, watching how the closed eyelids fluttered slightly, notifying him that the man was dreaming. The man groaned loudly, almost like he was in pain. Nightmare. He had seen it before. The man had a nightmare almost every night. As if the man's life was more troubled than his.

A glove covered hand went up to the grayish hair, wiping through them and seeing the locks all fall back into place. He had never touched the man before, but somehow the pull got stronger every time he was here. He could see the outline of the man's lips through the sheet, the breaths coming out in short gasps. He wanted to touch them and feel how soft they would be against his skin.

His hand went up to his face and pulled the orange mask off it, placing it on the small nightstand beside him. Two red eyes were now focused on the man, only one really belonging to him. He took the gloves off and through them to the side, uncaring of where they landed. Now he could really feel the man and he was determined to do so. Softly he gripped the sheets and pulled them down slightly, only showing off the man's face.

So this was Kakashi's face. He didn't really have a reason to hide it. He was quite handsome. Rin would've been right to fall for his appearance. An uncovered hand went up to his own face and touched the scarred half of it. It felt rough and unpleasant. It also didn't look very nice. Rin would never have fallen for the face he had now, so maybe it was good she never got to see it.

Now he wanted to touch Kakashi. His hand went down to the man again and he let his fingers trail over the smooth skin of Kakashi's face. It felt a lot nicer than his skin. His finger glided over the soft pink bottom lip, parting it from the upper one. Kakashi hummed slightly, his eyes fluttering again. Would he wake up? No, not yet.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. He could feel the warm body pressed against his side. His hand went up to Kakashi's face again, but instead of touching the soft skin, he pulled the sheets down further, exposing a pale scarred chest and stomach. Why did the scars make Kakashi more attractive and him uglier?

When Kakashi murmured something, the red eyes shot up to his face again, lingering longer on the pink luscious lips. Suddenly he could feel himself leaning forward, his eyes closing and his lips touching Kakashi's. This was what Rin had wanted to do to him, but she never got the change. He leaned back again, slowly opening his eyes. He was now looking down at one black eye and one red eye, the tomoe spinning dangerously in it. The eyes said something different though. Surprise? Sadness?

'Obito?' Kakashi said a bit breathless. How was he supposed to react to that? He couldn't very well say that it was him. That he never died and that he had been watching Kakashi for months now. 'Am I dreaming?' Kakashi then asked softly, giving him a way out.

He nodded, his face still completely emotionless. 'Yes, you are dreaming,' Obito responded softly. Kakashi shivered slightly when he heard the dark voice.

A pale hand went up to his face and Obito flinched. He knew he couldn't move away now since this was supposed to be Kakashi's dream. He had to do exactly as Kakashi expected him to act, so he let the hand slide over the scarred half of his face, hating the fact he had to. The different colored eyes were taking in his whole face, jumping from one side to the other. The pale hand went from his face, to his neck, to his covered chest. Obito never had the chance to think about what Kakashi was doing before all the buttons of his cloak were opened and the cloak itself was thrown to the side. 'Kiss me again,' Kakashi murmured, the pale hand pushing Obito's head down towards those pink luscious lips.

Obito immediately responded to the kiss and he didn't even know why. He just wanted to feel Kakashi like Rin must've dreamed about so many times. The kiss got more aggressive, almost like they were desperate to touch each other. Kakashi's hands went down to the hem of his shirt, ripping it off his body. Obito threw the covers to the side, getting on top of Kakashi now. When Kakashi's tongue wanted to enter his mouth, he growled lowly in his throat, plunging his own in Kakashi's mouth instead. He wanted the first taste, the first feel, the first of everything. His hand went down to Kakashi's legs, pulling the boxers off in a swift move, leaving the man completely exposed for him to see.

Kakashi shivered again, the cold air hitting his naked skin. Obito looked up at the man's face again, their eyes meeting. They didn't share any words anymore. Obito could see the desperation in Kakashi's eyes and he found it strange. Why was it also in the red eye when that was supposed to be his? Quickly Kakashi pulled down Obito's pants and boxers at the same time, wrapping his legs around Obito's naked waist now. Kakashi's black eye was begging him something now and the luscious lips did the same. 'Fuck me,' was what he said, but the eyes said _love me_ instead.

He never saw Kakashi's pale hand go down between them, so he groaned a little too loud when it was suddenly wrapped around his erection. When did that even happen? Kakashi started to pull on his cock, making Obito almost buckle down on the pale chest. Why did this feel so good? He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't stop anymore.

'Fuck me,' Kakashi whispered again and this time Obito couldn't deny him anymore. His own hands went down to Kakashi's legs and pushed them up, giving him a perfect view of the puckered hole that was begging him to enter. Kakashi groaned when he knew it was really going to happen, throwing his head back in ecstasy. The pale hands gripped the white sheets tightly, bracing himself for what was about to come.

Obito aligned his cock with Kakashi's hole, starting to push in slowly. His eyes closed and his mouth hung open to draw out a long groan. He didn't stop pushing until he was fully encased by Kakashi's soft walls. This was such a magnificent feeling. He opened his eyes slightly, looking at Kakashi through half lidded eyes. The man was breathing heavily and he noticed he was doing the same. The red eye was closed as if Kakashi was in pain, but the black eye was studying him, wanting to see everything Obito was doing.

'Do you like how I feel?' Kakashi said softly, his eye begging him to say yes. Obito only nodded and Kakashi sighed in relief. Why was this so important to Kakashi? If this was supposed to be Kakashi's dream, than it was more important he was enjoying himself. A pale hand went up to his face and caressed the scarred part of his face again. 'Then move,' he continued, the legs tightening around Obito's waist, pushing him in even deeper.

While another groan left his lips, Obito pulled out only to thrust back in roughly. If it didn't matter if Kakashi was enjoying himself or not, than Obito would fuck him the way he wanted to. He picked up a fast pace, thrusting in and out of that tight hole. Arms were wrapped around his neck and he was pulled closer to Kakashi's body, the luscious lips pressed against his collarbone. He could hear the soft moans better now they were closer to his ear. So Kakashi's was enjoying himself. Especially when he was buried deep inside of his tight walls. The lips started to suck and nibble on Obito's skin, giving Obito more reasons to like fucking Kakashi.

When Kakashi threw his head back in delight again and Obito saw that those plump lips were parted in a moan, he felt the need to pleasure the man more. He wanted to see more of that beautiful face. Obito's thrust got rougher, pushing in hard so he would hit the spot that made Kakashi moan out in pleasure. He could feel the walls tighten around him, pulling a groan from his lips.

Kakashi's black eye went back to Obito's face when he heard the groan, watching his pleasured face. Their eyes met and somehow Obito couldn't pull his gaze away anymore. This only made Kakashi moan out louder, wanting Obito to see how much he loved this. How much he wanted this.

Obito's hand went between Kakashi's legs, grabbing his erection tightly. He hadn't really done this before, but when he followed his own pace, he got the hang of it. Kakashi seemed to love being touched, a pale hand grabbing his short black hair tightly. It hurt a little, but it also drove Obito faster into Kakashi, the tight walls sucking him in even further. Kakashi's hips started moving along to the thrust, meeting his hips somewhere in the middle. Kakashi's eyes were closed again and the walls got tighter than ever. Obito couldn't stop from groaning and he could feel something warm spreading in his abdomen. His eyes snapped closed and how much he tried to open them, they wouldn't.

Kakashi let out a last loud moan, coming between their slick bodies. Obito now understood that that was what he was feeling right now. The groans kept leaving his lips and when Kakashi clamped his walls down on purpose, Obito couldn't hold back anymore. His arms wrapped around Kakashi's body, pulling the man as close as possible. With one last hard thrust he came deep inside of Kakashi, his nails digging into Kakashi's back.

Both men were exhausted, unable to move an inch. Obito stayed silent, unsure of what to do even, but Kakashi did break the silence. 'It's been a while since I last dreamed this,' he said breathless. His black eye looking at the ceiling above him.

Obito leaned up on his arms, glancing down at Kakashi. 'You've dreamed this before?' he asked unbelievably. That couldn't be true. Why would Kakashi dream that in the first place? This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

'So many times,' Kakashi responded. A pale hand went up to his face again and as those times before, Kakashi touched his face. Obito didn't seem to mind anymore and actually liked the fact that Kakashi was willing to touch the ugly part of his face. 'I always wanted to do this with you. Feel you inside of me. Us becoming one. But it was something I could only dream about. Rin was the one you loved truly,' Kakashi said sadly.

'But Rin loved you,' Obito said confused. Kakashi had wanted to do this with him before? And listening to his words, even when he was still amongst them. Why did Kakashi want to do this? This couldn't be true.

Kakashi chuckled softly, his hand now gliding over Obito's bare back. 'And I loved you,' he said plainly, a chuckle following again. 'We had a weird love triangle going on.'

Obito didn't know how to respond to that and just stared down at the man. How could this be true? Kakashi had loved him all this time? He needed to leave. Staying here felt too weird now. Thankfully Kakashi still thought this was all a dream and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, mumbling something of a good night, sounding as uncaring as ever.

Quickly Obito crawled off Kakashi, grabbing his clothes from around the room and putting them on immediately. He needed to get out, get away from the man that supposedly loved him. Only the mask was still not on his face, leaving him fully exposed. When he placed it back, Kakashi pulled the sheets up to his chin again. Obito blinked bewildered at that. Both of them kept their face hidden for everyone else, but they knew each others' faces now.

With one last glance at the sleeping Kakashi, Obito disappeared out of the room and appeared in front of the hideout, ready to act like someone named Tobi again. He would put up that act and Kakashi would put up the act of a trustworthy teammate, as if he hadn't killed Rin at all. They both wore masks, literally and figuratively.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Review please:3


End file.
